A Second Quest
by PrismRain13
Summary: Sequel to "Harry's Journey".  The thirteenth cycle has begun as Harry continues his fight against Voldemort and Chaos. Will he manage to find his crystal and make it back home? And why does Harry keep having the feeling that Lightning, Katniss and Sora are still with him?
1. Chapter 1

**PrismRain13: finally! Here's what you've all been waiting for; a sequel to Harry's Journey!**

**Cosmos: At last, our journey will continue!**

**PrismRain13: you said it! I officially own nothing other than the altered plot and idea, HP belongs to J. K. Rowling, FF to Square Enix, KH to Square Enix/Disney and HG to Suzanne Collins. Enjoy the long-awaited sequel!**

The world was quiet. The once peaceful sanctuary was now eerily quiet, having just gone through a violent and bloody battle. The ribbons of green light had dimmed, representing the pain and suffering this world had seen. It seemed like forever until anyone took on the presence of the empty space. There was a flash as a portal of golden light appeared, and a woman weakly stumbled out.

Her long golden hair was tangled and her crystal blue eyes were filled with pain and suffering yet she still appeared to be deep in thought as though she had more concerns than her own well being. The woman's face was pale white and clear of any diformaties, resulting in pure beauty and her face cradled a pained expression. She was dressed in a long white dress with golden trims and jewelry with a sparkling golden sawl to match. Her identity was known to all who knew this world as Cosmos; the goddess of harmony.

Cosmos raised her hand in a graceful yet distressed way, and the portal she had used dissapeared instantly. That small gesture was enough to cause her to bend over in pain, grasp her abdomen and release a gasp of pain. Trying to avoid getting into more pain than she already was, Cosmos slowly strode over to her throne. The goddess sat herself down and tenderly rubbed her pained arms, allowing the events of the 12th cycle to replay in her mind.

The manikin army had been so dreadful and ruthless; it was a wonder her two warriors has survived. However, not all had been so lucky. The six who had fought to seal the manikin's portal had fought until their last breaths had forced them to fade away. And Feral Chaos had come and attacked them, dragging away the two young warriors now no one knew what had happened to them. The nine warriors who had been stuck down were now cradled in deep sleeps, almost ready to awaken for the next cycle of war. Harry and the Warrior of Light were the only two who had survived and were now sleeping like the rest were. The last cycle of war truly had been a violent one, now the goddess freared the worse for the new cycle.

By this time Cosmos had arrived at her throne. She slowly sat herself down, wincing as she felt a sharp pain throughout her body. The goddess managed a small smile because she knew at the edge of the sanctuary, Harry and the Warrior of Light slept soundsoon at the time safe from Chaos and his army. As did the other nine warriors, but will soon be awakened to face the thirteenth cycle. Cosmos let her smile drop as she thought back to Voldemort. He was still on Chaos's side as were his two death eaters. Cosmos feared for Harry in this new cycle. What else could she do to help him?

"Well, I have to admit; you have looked better." a voice echoed through the space. Cosmos looked up to find a portal similar to the one she used to get her to the safe sanctuary. From the portal a figure emerged; he was tall, wrinkled and majestic with kind blue eyes behind half-moon shaped spectacles. He had a long, silver beard tucked into his belt and long, flowing robes along with buckled boots and a wand at his side. Cosmos immediately recognized the man.

"Albus Dumbledore," Cosmos stated, "It's been a long time."

"Yes, it's been long since the cycle I have participated in." Dumbledore stated, "Howver, I am not here for reunions Cosmos. How is Harry?"

"He was one of the two who made it to the end. I have nine other warriors, but another of my warriors put them to sleep in order for them to be revived at this time." The goddess explained.

"I see; what of the six you told me were protecting Harry?"

"I'm sorry to say that they faded fighting their hardest against the manikin army and the two I summoned have dissapeared with Feral Chaos. I fear that they are now gone from this world."

"Once again; you and I disagree. I have a feeling that not only Sora and Katniss remain in this world, but one of your 'fallen' warriors as well."

"You mean to say that Chaos has taken them? But what would he gain from that?"

"I cannot say, my only advice is to remain cautious of what may come to pass."

"As much as I appreciate the advice, I'm afraid I won't be around much longer." Cosmos stated. As Dumbledore gave her a confused look, the goddess moved to explain, "I'm dying Dumbledore, the last of my power was used to protect Harry and the Warrior of Light from the manikins." Dumbledore gasped at her words, shocked to learn that she was really dying, the elderly wizard placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, concern for the goddess dwelling inside of him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dumbledore said with concern, "I can't believe I spent all this time hating you and this world for a war you had no control over; I'm truly sorry." Cosmos smiled up at him with twinkling eyes.

"Thank you." Cosmos said, "Coming from you, this means so much."

"As for why I'm here; I wish to alter the treaty we have."

"How so?"

"If my resources are correct; you are greatly outnumbered. The mankin army, though fewer I can predict still may be a challenge. And I know from experience that Voldemort will be a powerful threat against your warriors. Along with Lucius and Bellatrix I cannot imagine the odds will be in your favor. What I can offer you is a balance in numbers." Cosmos raised an eyebrow at what Dumbledore had to say. The aged wizard merely looked on into the space of the sanctuary until two more portals appeared beside eachother.

From one portal stepped out a bright young woman with bubblegum pink hair dressed in black, purple and pink robes, knee-high zip-up black boots with a wand tucked in one and a t-shirt with the band "The Weird Sisters" advertised. Her face supported a perky smile and an aura of light surrounded her.

The second who emerged was an unpleasant-looking man with shoulder length greasy black hair and dressed in black robes covering his entire body. He was holding his wand in his pale hands and like the woman before him, looked around the sanctuary with curiosity.

"Cosmos, allow me to introduce Nymphadora Tonks and Severus Snape; members of the Order of the Pheonix and Harry Potter's new protection."

~*HP/DFF*~

Meanwhile at the darkest part of the world, home of the lord of discord Chaos. Two figures lay in the dark, flame-lit torch dungeons several feet underground Chaos's throne. The walls were black stone with molten lava peeking out and the bars appeared to be made of dark bone, but were as solid as iron and burned at the touch. One of the prisoners was a teenage boy with brown spiky hair dressed in large yellow shoes and a red outfit. The second was a young woman with long braided brown hair garbbed in dark hunting clothes. They were revealed to be Sora and Katniss Everdeen; two of Cosmos's stolen warriors.

There was a tap at the bricks and the two prisoners looked up into the white red-eyed noseless face of Lord Voldemort. The dark lord smirked at the two of them as he was soon followed by a hooded figure in a long, black coat that his any features the figure had.

"And how are we feeling today?" Voldemort smirked, "You know what today is don't you? The beginning of the thirteenth cycle."

"Why is Chaos keeping us here?" Sora asked, "What's gonna happen?" Voldemort only laughed.

"Dear boy, I requested Chaos abduct the two of you. No doubt Harry Potter is now weeping over his loss of the two of you. As soon as he hears that you're in my possession. He'll come running into my waiting arms."

"So we're the bait?" Katniss demanded in a disrespectful tone, "Couldn't be more cliché coud you?"

"I'd watch your toungue girl, I'm sure you don't want another cruciatus curse experience. Not to mention, I'd prefer it if the two of you kept your sanity."

"Harry will never fall for it!" Sora exclaimed, "He knows all your tricks!" Voldemort chuckled as he placed a hand on the hooded figures shoulder.

"One of the reasons I have my new assistant to back me up. I'm almost surprised you did not recognize her, after all she was a sortoof mentor to the both of you and Harry. Well, I think I'll leave you children alone now; until next time." without another word, Voldemort and his cloacked associate left the dungeons, leaving Sora and Katniss in confusion and worry. At the same time the boy who lived was just waking up along with the other ten warriors of Cosmos.

**PrismRain13: don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think of the first chapter! If you guys have any ideas for this story please tell me! Love to hear!**

**Cosmos: thank you for your support!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PrismRain13: I know I'm a horrible updater!**

**Garland: Horrible!**

**PrismRain13: I know I left this for a long time!**

**Garland: a VERY long time.**

**PrismRain13: are you done? I'm really sorry guys, but I had such a huge amount of writer's block, other fanfics, work and a crapload of homework. But look on the bright side; the chapter's up now. And, yes I still own nothing.**

There was nothing Harry Potter could hear other than the soft hum of his own breathing as he slowly opened his deep green eyes. The ground underneath him was cold, smooth and slightly wet. The boy who lived slowly pushed himself up and allowed his vision to focus as he realized he had been laying in the middle of the Order's Sanctuary. For a brief moment, Harry couldn't remember what he was doing there when all at once the whole experience replayed in his mind, hitting him like a ton of bricks. The manikins, the war, Cosmos and Chaos, the warriors... At that thought, Harry grasped his heart in pain, remembering their fate.

_Kain, Tifa, Laguna, Yuna, Vann... Lightning, Sora, Katniss._ The last three names stung the most as Harry had been particularly close to them. Sora and Katniss had behaved so much like Ron and Hermione. Sora with his upbeat and carefree attitude and Katniss with her survival instinct and strong sense of right and wrong. And Lightning... She was a great mentor, just like Sirius had been, now they were both gone..

Harry couldn't help but let the tears fall at the memory of his fallen comrades. A million senerioes went through his mind on what would have happened if he had done things differently, maybe he could have fought harder, alongside them, saved them or at least been there for them when they met their ends. The guilt raw as inescapable.

"Honestly Potter, Dumbledore leaves you alone for one minute and you get yourself lost in some other universe." A familiar voice stated from behind. Harry sharply turned his torso around to find his potions professor, Severus Snape standing over him, his arms crossed over his chest and a smug expression on his face.

"Professor Snape?!" Harry nearly demanded as he slowly stumbled and made his way to his feet. Harry was about to say something else before his knees gave way underneath him, but felt someone else supporting him. He craned his neck back to find Nymphadora Tonks smiling down at him with a warm expression.

"Don't overdo it Harry," Tonks laughed, "The last thing we want is for the boy who lived to hurt himself."

"Tonks?!" Harry asked, not quite believing the two of them were really there, "How - when did you get here?"

"Dumbledore got worried about you so he sent us to help you out." Tonks replied.

"Yes, because apparently we do not have anything better to occupy our time with." Snape stated with a bored sigh. Harry glared at his potions professor, but held his tongue as he turned back to Tonks.

"So where's Dumbledore now?" Harry asked.

"He had a small discussion with the goddess then left." Tonks replied, "I don't know what about but they both seemed pretty satisfied." Harry nodded until his eyes widened in realization that he had forgotten about someone.

"The Warrior of Light! What happened to him?!" The boy who lived demanded, frantically looking around the sanctuary. Snape eyed Harry curiously before raising an eyebrow.

"A Warrior of Light?" Snape asked, "Potter, I believe you are beginning to row delirious; you were alone when we found you and I highly doubt that any decent human being will be willing to be named something like that."

"I believe you are mistaken in your knowledge of this world, sir." A voice said from behind them. The wizards all turned to find the armored figure of the Warrior of Light, "Are you alright, Harry?"Harry nodded and the Warrior smiled with relief. Snape huffed towards the warrior with his arms crossed.

"Potter, you know this man?" Snape almost demanded.

"He helped me through the last cycle of war." replied Harry, attempting to keep things short. Snape scowled at the Warrior of Light, possibly seeing him as a threat, but Tonks was just the opposite. She held out her hand with a big smile on her face and the Warrior shook it.

"What a coincidence; we're here to help Harry too!" Beamed Tonks. Immediately, Harry's face fell.

"WHAT?!" Demanded Harry, the three older warriors looking at him with confusion, "You can't be serious!"

"No, we mean it Harry." Tonks said calmly, "Dumbledore told us all about this world, Cosmos, You-Know-Who, his Death Eaters - everything. Then he brought us here so we could protect you." At the Metamorphmagus' words, Harry was speechless. Snape glared at Harry and rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, there are many things I'd much rather be doing than babysit you, Potter. But, Dumbledore wanted us here for a reason and I don't plan on going against his wishes."

"Dumbledore?" The warrior of Light asked, "Was he the one Cosmos told me about? The one who defeated her because of a disagreement?" Suddenly, the world grew cold, and a soft harmonic voice was heard throughout the smooth wind.

_I have been defeated..._ The voice said sadly and softly. Harry's head immediately snapped up because he recognized the voice that had spoken to him once before.

"Cosmos!" Harry called, not even thinking if the goddess could even hear him.

_I could not protect the world..._ Cosmos's voice rang through Harry's ears until it slowly faded completely. The boy who lived then looked towards the three adults; The Warrior of Light looked concerned, as though he had heard the goddess's voice as well. Snape and Tonks on the other hand were staring at the two with confused expressions on their faces.

"Not that it is any of my concern, Potter. But are you alright? Talking to yourself is not exactly healthy." Snape scowled.

"You mean you couldn't hear her?" Harry asked.

"Hear who?" Tonks questioned with a raised eyebrows.

"The goddess of course!" The Warrior of Light stated, turning to Harry, "Harry, quickly she must need us." Harry's only reply was a short nod before he and the warrior darted off in the direction of Cosmos's throne. Tonks and Snape only shrugged before darting after Cosmos's two warriors.

~*DFF*~

It didn't take long for the team of four to reach their destination. Upon reaching the goddess's throne Harry and the Warrior of Light gasped upon the sight of Cosmos, the two warriors rushed to her side. She was clutching her chest in pain, lost most of her glow, barely sitting up straight and was looking at her two warriors with pain-filled eyes.

"Cosmos!" The Warrior gasped, he and Harry rushing to her side. Both Snape and Tonks remained on the sidelines, watching what was in front of them.

"I have been defeated by Chaos," Cosmos said through a strained voice, "The god of Discord, Chaos. His brutal strength destroyed the balance of all things, threatening the fabric of reality itself." The four gasped in shock at what happened next, a beam of light shot straight into the sky, then split into four smaller beams reaching four more groups of the awakened nine warriors. A silhouette of the goddess's form appearing in front of each group.

"All existence is on the brink of doom," Cosmos proclaimed, "Eleven of you and two guardians remain; and you are the last hope for this world. I implore you. Obtain the light that even in a broken world could ever fade; the light of the crystals. The crystals embody the strength to face despair. With eleven gathered, there is hope yet to save the world. The path to your crystal will be perilous... and different for each and every one of you. But you must believe in and follow your own path. Even if you do not know where that path leads."

There was silence between the three wizards and one knight as Cosmos's speech came to an end. Tonks and Snape glanced at eachother once again in confusion until Harry spoke up.

"Cosmos, I may not like this world, or the thought of loosing more lives. But I'll stay and fight Voldemort and his death eaters; you deserve that much support." the goddess gave him a warm smile, before speaking again. Harry assumed she must have received similar replies from the other warriors As the beams retracted into her body.

"I thank you all. Though what remains on this world is on the verge of collapse. I must hold it together until you find your crystals." Cosmos's voice slowly grew more strained and weaker as she tried to deliver the rest of her message. "Forgive me... I want to be with you.. But allow me to rest... Then soon..." She looked up at the Warrior of Light, before he gently caressed her hand in his own, as though he was trying to comfort the goddess.

"Cosmos, your radiant light shall always be with us." The Warrior stated. Cosmos nodded her head, before lying down on her long, cloud-soft throne and peacefully closing her eyes. The Warrior of Light gazed down at Cosmos, running his fingers through her hair, as a lover would do. For a breif moment, he looked like he was about to cry, before he shook his head, plastered on a straight face and stood strongly in front of the three wizards.

"To business then, we must move quickly if Harry and I are to find our crystals." the Warrior of Light spoke. Harry and Tonks both nodded their understanding, while Snape only snorted in annoyance as the group began to walk away from Cosmos's throne.

"So, this is the plan, then?" Snape huffed once the group had made it a fair distance away from Cosmos's throne, "We just wander around aimlessly until you or Potter find your crystals?"

"Do you have a better plan, _Professor_?" Harry demanded smugly. "We promised Cosmos; we have to save this world and end the war. Not just for her, but for Lightning, Katniss, Sora and all the other warriors who died for this." The Warrior of Light managed a small smile, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Indeed. With the Crystals in our hands, we shall bring hope to the world."

"And where do you four think you're going?" A deep majestic voice interrupted the team. The group turned to find a tall menacing figure clad in a suit of armour with long, sharp horns on the helmet, a torn cape and a dangerous heavy sword.

"Garland!" The Warrior of light snarled drawing his sword, the wizards following his lead by pulling out their wands.

"Let me guess; he's with the Chaos creep." Tonks asked. Garland only laughed.

"Clever Witch," the warrior of Chaos laughed before turning to Harry, "Ah, so you are the boy who lived. Voldemort will be pleased when I deliver you to him." Garland took a step forward towards Harry, but the Warrior stepped protectively in front of the boy wizard.

"You are not taking him anywhere, Garland," the Warrior snarled, "Your fight is with me!"

"So you will throw yourself in front of a boy you barely know. A regular hero, are you not? Then let us start. Destiny is at hand, we might as well enjoy it." Without warning, Garland raised his sword down on the Warrior of Light who just barely managed to block the attack with his own blade. The Warrior gritted his teeth, then turned towards Snape and Tonks.

"Run! Take Harry and get out of here; help him find his crystal!" The Warrior ordered.

"But-" Harry just started to say before he was cut off by Snape grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the battle. Harry struggled against Snape's hold but was unable to break free. "No! I'm not abandoning him too!" Harry yelled and screamed.

"Harry, calm down we need to get you out of here." Tonks said calmly.

"Potter get a hold of yourself!" Snape snapped, "We'll never get out of here if you don't cooperate!" Harry took one last look at the Warrior of Light before nodding his head and running alongside Snape and Tonks.

Unknown to them, they were being watched. By none other than Lord Voldemort himself. He and his cloaked associate were standing on a tall, white, barely visible cliff. Voldemort smirked as he somehow knew what was going to happen.

"Everything is falling right into place, just as Chaos predicted." Voldemort smirked turnings to the hooded figure. "Go follow them, keep an eye on Potter and get rid of those two. But do stick around for when I finish him; I want to see all hope, light and power leave his eyes once he discovers who you really are." The figure quickly nodded their head, jumped off the cliff and landing feet first. They then sprinted purposely after the group that had just left as Voldemor's smirk grew.

**PrismRain13: just to clarify; yes I do ship Warrior of Light with Cosmos! Got a problem?!**

**Garland: i have nothing to add.**

**PrismRain13: Guest; I have read Percy Jackson(love it!) and I just finished the first volume of the Maximum Ride manga, so far so good. I can't really confirm anything right now, but I'm really liking the idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PrismRain13: yay! I updated!**

**Squall: about time!**

**PrismRain13: yeah. I know I'm slow! Happy 2013 everyone!**

Meanwhile, Sora and Katniss still remained in Chaos's dark dungeon. Katniss was leaned up against the back of the cell, burying her face in her arms, trying her hardest not to cry. Thinking back to her own world, and the promises she had made to her sister and her old ally.

_Even if I do make it out of this hell hole, how are me and Peeta going to finish the games? I'll be so weak, there'll be no way I could beat Cato! Rue, Prim I'm so sorry._ Katniss's thoughts were then quickly interrupted By the sound of feet shuffling along the floor. Sora was pacing back and forth along the floor of the cell, still trying to think of a way to escape. The girl on fire groaned as she glared at the keyblade wielder.

"Would you stop pacing already!" She snapped. "It's not like you're going to ware a hole in the ground!" Sora only shrugged.

"Who knows? I might." Sora smiled as he continued to pace.

"Sora, it's no use! We tried everything!" Katniss exclaimed. "How can you be so calm about this?!"

"Because I know we still can't give up hope! We have to believe in Harry and the rest of Cosmos's warriors. We have to keep believing that they'll save us and beat Chaos!"

"Well, I'd hate to crush your optimistic attitude, boy. But, I'm afraid that's never going to happen." The two teenagers looked up into the eyes of Ultemecia, one of Chaos's warriors who had been checking on them ever since Voldemort had left. She was a tall thin woman with long, sliver hair with horns on her head, a black and red long dress open at the front and a air of black-feathered wings. Multiple colourful tattoos decorated every inch of her revealed skin.

"What do you want now?" Katniss groaned. Ultemecia crossed her arms, snarling at the two who had become a nuisance on her part.

"For once, I'd like some peace and quiet from you both." she sapped.

"Sorry lady, but that's not gonna happen!" Sora responded. The time witch only smirked in a way that made both teens shiver.

"Oh believe me, it will." The witch snapped her fingers and instantly, Sora and Katniss started to feel tired and weak. They had no time to react as they were forced to collapse to the ground, close their eyes and their worlds to fall into darkness. "Nighty night." The witch smirked. "Well, with that out of the way, I believe I've kept Squall waiting long enough."

~*DFF/HP*~

Harry couldn't ignore the sounds of his heavy heartbeat and laboured breathing as Snape and Tonks dragged him along through the shape-shifting world. It felt like forever until they both stopped to rest. Harry gladly took the opportunity, collapsing to the ground from exhaustion.

"Tired?" Tonks asked, helping him to his feet.

"No, I'm alright." Harry replied, trying to hide how tired he really was.

"You're not fooling anyone, Potter. We'll camp here for the night, our _saviour_ must be well-rested." Tonks rolled her eyes and Harry crossed his arms and glared at Snape.

"Kupo! Lightning boy, is that you?" A cute voice exclaimed from behind them. The trio sharply turned around to find a moogle floating there, waving at Harry. Snape snarled at the strange creature and raised his wand before Harry grabbed his arm and pulled his wand back.

"It's okay. He's on our side!" Harry wheezed, recognizing the small moogle who had taught him about the moogle shops and had bought his first portion from. The moogle quickly hid behind Tonks , shivering in fear.

"Please no hurt me Kupo! I just want to see Lightning Boy Kupo!" The moogle mumbled.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you." Tonks spoke gently, scratching him behind the ears.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Harry asked as the moogle flew out in front of him.

"This is where my new shop is Kupo! Many new inventory out here! But, where is Thunder Lady, Kupo?" Harry felt a tug at his heart by the moogle's mention of Lightning. He felt tears beginning to well up, but quickly brushed them away.

"She's gone." Harry sighed. "She and the rest of her team were destroyed at their final battle with the manikins."

"Oh, Kupo. I'm so sorry! Thunder Lady was very strong and she would want you to be strong too Kupo!" The moogle said sadly. "Why don't you come look at my shop Kupo? I have many items for sale that can be useful to you and your friends."

"I see." Snape snarled as he crossed his arms. "And exactly how much are these 'wonderful items' going cost us?"

"Lighten up, Snape. Let's at least take a look at what the little guy has." Tonks said, she and Harry following the moogle down the grassy fields. Sighing in defeat, Snape followed them. The moogle led them down to a small open beach area where a small stand with a blue balloon labeled 'SHOP' in big, bold yellow letters. The moogle flew behind the stand and pulled off the sign that had previously read 'closed.'

"Please look around, Kupo. I am having a sale on potions!" At the moogle's mention of potions, Snape's head immediately snapped up.

"Potions?" Snape asked curiously. "Might I take a look at your stock?" The moogle only nodded excitedly, reached under the stand, pulled out a full, blue potion bottle with an angel-wing handle and handed it to Snape.

"_This_ is a potion?" Snape demanded rudely. "It certainly doesn't look like much."

"One hundred percent guaranteed to heal all your injuries in a heartbeat, Kupo!" The moogle exclaimed, before Snape slammed the potion back on to the table, causing the moogle to jump in fear.

"Now that is just ridiculous! I am a potions professor and I know for a fact that there is no such potion!"

"Professor they work!" Harry stepped in, pulling out an almost empty potion from his robe pocket. He then, pulled up the sleeve of his robe to reveal a deep cut along his upper arm from Sephiroth's blade. Both Snape and Tonks gasped at the sight of the injury, but had no time to say anything as Harry gulped down the remaining contents of the bottle. Almost instantly, a pale blue glow surrounded the wound until it disappeared completely.

"Wow!" Tonks exclaimed, grabbing Harry's arm, examining it. "That was incredible!"

"Well, it would seem I was mistaken about the possibilities of potion-making in this world." Snape huffed, crossing his arms.

"We'll take seven." Tonks told the moogle.

"That will be forty-nine gil Kupo!" The moogle replied. Harry nodded before handing the small creature the money. Then, something on the stand caught his eye; a red, round crystal-like stone the size of his fist. When Harry pricked it up, he felt warmth, as though he was holding fire in his hands. Until a deep, warm majestic voice spoke through his mind.

_I am the Phoenix. The eternal, undying fire-bird. You, young wizard are on your second journey. Yet, you are still confused and do not understand this world. Doubt and uncertainty rest within you._

"What's this?" Harry asked the moogle, still cupping the stone in his hands.

"It is a summon stone, Kupo." The moogle replied. "The summons existed in many different forms in different worlds. But when they came here, they lost most of their power, leaving them only able to alter status in battle here."

_I know in this world I am weakened. But, please take me with you. There is still so much you still need to learn. _The voice of the Phoenix silenced as Harry stared down at the stone in his hand.

"How much?" Harry asked as he reached into his pocket for more gil, but the moogle held out his paw to stop him.

"For you, Lightning boy. It will be free! My gift to you, Kupo!" The moogle said. Harry looked down at the stone again, then back to the moogle.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course, Kupo! Now, you must be on your way, I sense a warrior of Chaos approaching!"

"Thanks for all your help." Tonks told the moogle as she, Harry and Snape made their way along the dirt path. The moogle waved goodbye until he couldn't see them anymore. As they were walking, Harry still held Pheonix's summon stone in his hand, still warm at the touch.

"May I inquire as to why you wanted that stone, Potter?" Snape asked. Harry didn't reply, because he did not have an answer himself.

"I just... Felt like I needed it." Was what Harry finally replied after minutes of awkward silence. Snape raised an eyebrow towards Harry, but said nothing.

"Hey, kid. You're with Cosmos, right?" A voice spoke from behind them. The group turned to find a young man around eighteen walking towards them. He had short brown hair, an old scar across his face. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, matching pants a white shirt, multiple belts on his waist and a gunblade casually buckled to his waist.

"I fail to see how that is any of your business." Snape snarled at the young man as he glared and crossed his arms.

"Professor, it's alright. He's on our side." Harry stepped in front of his two protectors then turned toward the newcomer. "Squall, right"

"Yeah. And you're Harry Potter. Cosmos told us about your 'extra protection'."

"Yeah, that would be us." Tonks smiled, while Squall frowned in response.

"It wasn't exactly my decision." Harry grumbled as Snape roughly grasped his shoulder and pulled the young man behind him.

"If you are finished making small talk, Potter has a crystal to search for." Snape snapped.

"So do I." Squall crossed his arms. "I'll just be on my-" but before Squall could finish a blast of lightning fired only inches from where he stood. Squall quickly jumped out of the way and drew his gunblade, searching for the enemy that had attacked him. The three wizards raised their wands in response.

Just then, out of nowhere a cloaked figure jumped down in front of them, a hood covering their face, but still managed to look menacing. Squall snarled at their opponent before pointing his gunblade in a threatening manner.

"Well well a warrior of Chaos." Squall growled, stepping in front of the three wizards. "What do you want?!" The figure simply reached out its hand and pointed at Harry with a gloved hand.

"Harry Potter." The figure spoke in a robotic but strong, familiar female voice. "You will surrender immediately and come with me to my Master, Lord Voldemort. After fourteen years, you will receive the fate that was meant for you. Unless you want The Dark Lord to torture and kill Cosmos's remaining warriors, forcing them to meet the same fate as the ones who had protected you!" Harry gasped at her threat to the rest of Cosmos's warriors, and felt a pang at his heart for the memory of those who had been defeated at the door to the rift.

_She sounds so familiar... Where have I heard that voice before?_ Harry asked himself. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Snape and Tonks step protectively in front of him.

"Forget it, Lady! You're not taking him!" Tonks exclaimed.

"I've never been one to give in to the demands of Chaos scum!" Squall added.

"Very well then, we will do this the hard way." The figure reached behind her back and pulled out a long, sharp, familiar-looking gunblade. Harry had no time to think about the familiar weapon as the figure rushed towards them.

**PrismRain13: ohhh the plot thickens!**

**Squall: *rolls eyes* remember to read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PrismRain13: you have no idea how long it took me to get inspiration for this chapter!**

**Tonks: a realllly long time!**

**PrismRain13: yeah I know I left this for awhile! But hope you like what I came up with!**

**Tonks: Prism still owns nothing; enjoy!**

The cloaked figure released a cry of war, jumping towards Harry who just barely managed to jump out of the way of the deadly weapon. The Boy Who Lived raised his own wand, casting every offensive spell he knew towards the figure.

Few actually did damage as the figure blocked most of Harry's attacks. Snape strode out of the way of another atrack from the figure's blade, hitting her with stupefy and throwing some pre-brewd potions at her, working their magic upon impact. Squall stood beside him, firing blasts of fire at her.

Tonks was another matter, she clumsily ducked out of the way of any attack launched towards her, but still managed to escape with very little damage and attacking with skillfully performed curses.

The figure growled with anger and raised her blade, summoning a storm of lighting bolts towards Harry, on hitting him painfully in the leg. Harry hissed in pain, collapsing to the ground and cradling his leg.

Gunblades clashed as Squall blocked another upcoming attack upon Harry. The figure snarled at Squall's efforts before sharply and violently pulling her gunblade back and slashing a deadly cut deep across his torso.

Squall bent over, clutching his bleeding wound in pain. He reached into his pants pocket to pull out a potion, but it was knocked away as the figure swatted it away with the tip of her blade. However, before the figure could strike Squall's weakened form down she was hit in the back by a curse courtesy of Tonks. Snape attacked with a second stunning curse, bringing, the figure to her knees.

Tonks quickly rushed over to Squall's bleeding a form and pulled out a second potion, pouring its contents down his throat. While Snape strode menacingly over to the figure, kicked away her gunblade and pointed his wand at her in a threatening manner.

"Now then, shall we see who the dark Lord is sending now?" Snape snarled, with a flick of his wand, the hood was down revealing a young woman with long, semi-spiked pink hair and blue eyes that appeared to be glazed over in a haunting fashion.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, seeing who had attacked then, but the woman's appearance was of little consequence to Snape. The Potions Master raised his wand to deliver the final curse, before Harry jumped up and grabbed his wrist, stopping the curse.

"No! Stop! Don't hurt her!" Harry cried before Snape shoved Harry to the ground.

"Potter! What has gotten in to you!" Snape demanded harshly.

"It's Lightning! She's a Cosmos warrior! She protected me in the last war"

"Is that so?" Snape asked in a condescending tone. "If she is a Cosmos warrior, then why is she on Chaos's side and haunting you like a wild animal!"

"I-I don't know!" Harry stammered. "But I do know that Lightning would never do this on her own. Voldemort must be controlling her somehow!"

"She's gone!" Tonks exclaimed with a gasp. Harry and Snape turned in the direction Lightning had been only moments before, and realized Tonks was right; both Lightning and her gunblade were gone.

"Well done Potter. Now you managed to cause us more problems than we've had before!" Snapped Snape.

"Give it a rest, Snape." Tonks retorted, hauling a still-weakened Squall's arms over her shoulders. "We better keep moving." The three wizards and gunblade wielder silently made their way through the dirt path, but the only thing on Harry's mind was Lightning and Voldemort, as he lagged behind alone with his thoughts.

~*DFF/HP*~

_Darkness. It was all she could see. Katniss wanted nothing more than to remain in the sweet oblivion she was in now, but still couldn't help but feel there was a reason she needed to wake up. Forcing her eyes open, Katniss found herself lying face-down in the middle of the Order's Sanctuary._

_What? But how did I get here? Katniss thought, rubbing the back of her head and pushing herself up to a sitting position. Wasn't I just in Chaos's dungeon with Sora? Wait! Sora! Suddenly feeling concern for the young Keyblade master, Katniss instantly jumped to her feet and looked frantically around the space. But Sora was nowhere to be found._

_"I'm getting worried." A feminine voice spoke from behind Katniss. "Cosmos is down to her last few warriors. What's going to happen now?" Katniss spun her head around to find two figures walking towards her. The one who had spoken was a woman with long, red hair and bright green eyes. Next to her was a man who looked to be an older version of Harry but without his signature lightning-shaped scar and with brown eyes instead of green. They were both dressed in red wizard robes and holding wands like Harry had._

_"We got to stay positive, Lily. Even if Chaos is kicking our tails!" The man replied, shaking his head._

_"But we lost so many warriors already" Lily sighed. "I know it hasn't been that long, but I miss them, James." The one known as James wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a comforting way, shaking his head in sympathy._

_"I don't know Lil." James replied. "I just don't know." At that moment, Katniss saw someone run towards them. It looked to be a girl around her own age, but looked like she belonged right in the Capitol back at her own world._

_The girl's jacket, pants, boots and hat contained many frills with a large crystal around her neck. Her ears were pointed and her hair was purple and in a ponytail at the end._

_"Hey guys!" The girl grinned. "How's it going?"_

_"We're doing okay, Prishe." James said with a shrug. "I just wish this war would finish up already so we can all go home." Lilly nodded in agreement._

_"Both you and Dumbledore." Prishe rolled her eyes. "He and Cosmos got into another argument this morning."_

_"Again?" Lily asked. "What was it about this time?" Prishe shrugged._

_"Oh, the usual. The war, Cosmos's methods, how to deal with Chaos, that sort of stuff. Luckily Mad-eye broke up the fight before anything could happen. It's too bad though; that would be a fight I'd pay to see!" Prishe stated. Katniss just stood there with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression. What in the world were they talking about?_

_"Confused?" A voice asked from behind her. Katniss spun around to come face-to-face with Voldemort who was leaned up casually against a white stone pedestal as though he owned the place. "I don't expect a simple muggle like you to understand our ways. In fact, I am beginning to question showing you this memory."_

_"This really happened?" Katniss asked._

_"Indeed." Voldemort nodded. "However, I did not have the pleasure of fighting in any other war. That honor went to young Harry's parents." He pointed to Lily and James. "I can see why Cosmos chose them, they did put up a fight when I killed them."_

_"You killed Harry's parents?!" Katniss roared. "Why?!"_

_"They were in my way." Voldemort waved it off as though it wasn't a big deal. "I simply wanted the boy. Had they simply stepped aside I would have let them live, even allow his father to join me; he truly was a gifted pure-blood. I couldn't say the same for his mother, a filthy mudblood like her would have no place in my new world."_

_That was the last straw for Katniss. With her quick reflexes, her bow and arrow were drawn and pointed at Voldemort, Katniss herself breathing heavily._

_"Oh, struck a nerve have I?" Voldemort laughed._

_"People like you just make me sick!" Snarled Katniss. "You call yourself a great leader, but really all you are is a racist power-hungry dictator! You kill people just because you think you're better than them! Let me tell you what I think; I hope Harry kills you! And dream or not I'm going to give him a head start."_

_"You versus me? Know your place, muggle." Voldemort laughed, raising his wand._

_"You're not making life a hunger game!" Katniss retorted just as she ducked out of the way of the torture curse, kneeling on the ground. She drew three of her arrows and fired at the Dark Lord, two of which he avoided, the third just barely grazed his arm._

_Voldemort raised his wand, allowing Nagini to appear on his shoulders. The snake slithered down to the ground and bit at Katniss's heels. The teenager simply jumped out if the way, allowing her arrow to be coated in flames, firing five of them around Nagini, caging her._

_Katniss turned her attention back to Voldemort, aiming to fire another arrow. Voldemort merely smirked and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Katniss cautiously spun around with her armed bow, afraid that he was going to jump out and attack her any second._

_However, Katniss remained oblivious to the form of the Dark Lord materializing behind her. He whipped out his wand and the cruciatus curse hit Katniss right in the back. She instantly fell to the ground screaming. Voldemort smirked down at her, just about ready to use the killing curse to finish her off when Katniss rolled out of the way just as the flash of green light just barely missed her. She jumped back up to her feet, elbowing him in the ribs, distracting him long enough to get a fair distance away and ready another arrow._

_Nagini broke free of her fiery cage and flew straight at Katniss. The teenager quickly held up her bow as a shield, Nagini still snapped wiggled trying to get at her and wrapping her coils in a death-grip around her legs, waist and ankles. Voldemort laughed at Katniss's futile efforts and Nagini seemed to join in the laughter._

_It was there that Katniss saw her chance. She focused, and allowed her free hand to become covered in the flames that coated her arrows. She pointed her hand directly at Voldemort, and a ball of fire shot out of her hand and right into his chest._

_Voldemort collapsed to the ground, holding his chest in pain and releasing a defeated cry. As the Dark Lord fell to his knees, he slowly began to fade away into whisps of dark smoke. Nagini releasing a hiss of pain before the same thing happened to her until she faded completely. The same thing began to happen to Voldemort, slowly as Katniss towered over him with her bow and arrow drawn threateningly._

_"You have promise for a muggle." Voldemort remarked smugly. "However, you fail to realize that in defeating me here you have accomplished nothing."  
_

_"What are you talking about?" Demanded Katniss._

_"If you've forgotten, this is nothing more than a dream. As though a mere muggle could stand even the smallest chance against me." Voldemort smirked. "You may have broken the sleeping curse I placed upon you, but you still remain a prisoner in Chaos's dungeon. You have no way of escape, no possible way to help those fighting."_

_"And Sora?"_

_"He still remains asleep. We shall see if he puts up half a decent fight." And with those final words, Voldemort vanished from sight. Black smoke radiating where he once stood._

Katniss's eyes snapped open as she shot up from her position on the floor. Panting heavily, she looked around the space and sure enough, she was back in Chaos's dungeon. Sora was laying on the floor next to her, breathing gently, remaining completely oblivious to the nightmare he was about to face.

"Sora! Sora wake up!" Katniss begged and shouted, shaking his shoulders almost violently. It was no use, no matter how loud she screamed or how much she shakes him he wouldn't wake up.

"He wasn't kidding when he said it was a sleeping curse." Katniss grumbled, then turned back to Sora's still-innocently sleeping form, her tone shifting to one of concern. "Sora, just please, be careful."

**PrismRain13: special thanks to Watuki-kun for Voldy's encounter quote against Katniss!**

**Tonks: now we just need some for Sora.**

**PrismRain13: read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PrismRain13: *hiding under her bed with math homework* so... Uhh hi guys? Been awhile, right? Like a few weeks?**

**Ultamecia: TRY FOUR MONTHS! YOU PRACTICALLY ABANDONED US!**

**PrismRain13: Hey! You try finding inspiration to write a good chapter for a game you haven't played in like a year with the pressure of diploma exams practically crushing you!**

**Ultamecia: *huff* teenagers...**

**PrismRain13: anyway guys, I really am sorry I left this for so long, but I'm going to be honest in saying that I just lost inspiration for this story. And I really don't want to give you a chapter just for the sake of updating. And I promise, i'm NOT abandoning this or any of my stories! On the bright side I have one exam done with two more to go. Wish me luck!**

**Ultamecia: *groan* Prism still claims no ownership.**

By the time night had fallen, Tonks had set up camp in the dark woods they were currently residing in, while Snape, much to his displeasure tended to a wounded Squall. They were out of potions from the moogle and they hadn't seen another one, so he was forced to fall back on brewing a basic healing remedy from their own world. Squall himself had fallen unconscious shortly after camp was set up, loosing a fight to a manikin resembling himself. Harry remained unusually quiet, staring into the campfire Tonks had conjured.

"It doesn't look like there are going to be anymore attacks from the manikins tonight." Tonks said, sitting down in front if the fire. Snape only gave a short nod as he finished the potion, lifted Squall's head up and slid the contents of the potion down his throat. "How is he?" She asked, indicating Squall.

"He'll be fine. After a night of rest and time for the potion to settle in, he'll be back fighting before we know it."

"Well that's a relief!" Tonks exclaimed. "Do you think he'll stay with us?" Snape scoffed in response.

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't take another minute babysitting Potter. He is not obligated to stay so I can't imagine he would."

"Shhhh! Snape! Harry's within earshot!" Tonks exclaimed, lowering her voice to a whispering level.

"Let him hear. It'll do him no good to think the entire army will come tending to his every need!" Retorted Snape. Harry had heard them, but his mind was in another place to show too much attention or really care about Snape's insults anymore. All that was on his mind, as he continued to stare into the embers of the fire, was Lightning.

A million questions swarmed his mind. Why was she working for Voldemort? How had she survived? Did she have any idea what she was doing? What happened to Yuna, Vann, Laguna, Kain and Tifa? Did she know where Sora and Katniss were? Were they okay? What had Voldemort done to her? If he had just been there to help... Voldemort was his problem not theirs. As soon as Snape was finished healing Squall the space silenced as one made any move to talk all night.

Before Harry knew it, the flames had died down and Tonks and Snape had both joined Squall in slumber. The Boy who lived still found it impossible to sleep as his mind was still clouded with thoughts of Lightning and Voldemort.

"Harry?" A calm, quiet voice asked from inside him. The familiar glow appeared over his heart as a second later Aerith appeared beside him. "You can't blame yourself; you couldn't have prevented what happened,"

"They shouldn't have had to suffer because of me." Grumbled Harry. "I'm the one Voldemort wants; why do they have to get dragged into this? It's not fair!" H couldn't help it as small tears began to trickle down his cheeks. Feeling sympathy for the young boy, Aerith sat down behind Harry and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a comforting hug.

"I know life's not fair, Harry. But we don't always have control over our future." Aerith said. "But I do know that none of them would want you to blame yourself for what happened, they know you did everything you could." Harry sighed in defeat after listening to Aerith's words of wisdom.

She'd fit perfectly into Ravenclaw. He thought, pulling himself out of her embrace. "I guess you're right. But I still want to make things right, what can I do?" Aerith stared off into the distance, pondering Harry's question.

"Harry, I think the only thing you need to worry about right now is taking care of yourself. You need to find your crystal, end the conflict with Voldemort and Chaos, then you'll be able to go home. Everyone will."

He nodded sadly, the guilt still eating away at his heart. Sensing his pain, Aerith released the hug and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Harry. I know I may not understand everything you're going through and i'll always be here if you need me, or if you just want to talk." She smiled.

"Thanks." Sighed Harry. "But if you don't mind, I really just want some time alone right now; it's been a long day and all. And I just need some time to think."

Aerith nodded once with a comforting smile before she was surrounded by the golden light and disappeared back to where she came. The boy wizard then stretched and lay himself down on the ground, but found it impossible to sleep. He tossed and turned, staring at the trees, fire pit, sky and ground. Thoughts of failure and fear still plagued Harry's mind.

In front of him, he only saw the pained faces of his friends, begging him to help them. And Harry could only watch as each horrific event played one after the other

Suddenly, the sound of a snapping twig released Harry out of his trance. He sharply sat up and frantically looked around the space, seeing nothing. He was about to lay back down, assuming he was hearing things when the sound of footsteps filled his ears.

Slowly, Harry pushed himself up to his feet and stared off into the distance at the open wood. He pulled out his wand and pointed it in front of him just in case and stepped through the foliage ground, inching farther and farther away from the camp and following the noises. He didn't know what he was going to find, all he knew was that he didn't want to just sit around anymore.

For a moment, all that could be heard was the sound of his breathing. Harry found himself wandering farther and farther away but didn't care. He couldn't stand another minute under Snape's "protection", besides it wasn't like he'd be gone long. Soon, the faint sound of two voices reached his ears.

"Odd isn't it?" A smooth authority-filled voice spoke. "None of Cosmos's pawns have made a move yet to avenge their lost warriors."

Harry pressed himself up against the trunk of a thick tree and peeked out to find two chaos warriors talking. The one who had spoken was a tall man with long, blond hair that would make Lucius Malfoy jealous. He was coated in gold and purple armor decorated with skulls with golden horns on his head and twirling around a staff in his hands. He was talking to a smug-looking woman dressed in red robes with black wings sprouting out of her back. Her silver hair was done up in horns and every inch of her visible skin was covered in multicolored tattoos.

"Yes." The woman said, expressing no interest. "Perhaps because they do not remember them anymore, Emperor."

"I am well aware of that, Ultamecia. Still, their emotions remain and knowing that many of her warriors are foolish, it surprises me that no one has yet made any move to search into these feelings." The Emperor replied, his smugness growing.

_No one remembers them?_ Harry thought, releasing a small gasp. _Why? We were all part of the last cycle? Did Chaos do something so they'd loose their memories?_

"Wait!" Ultamecia exclaimed, holding her hand up to silence her companion. At that moment, her previous expression of shock melted away into a triumphant smirk. "It appears that we are not alone." She snapped her clawed fingers and instantly, out of the darkness, a purplish-pink manikin of herself appeared behind Harry. The Boy Who Lived had no chance to react as the manikin grabbed him by the hood of his robe and threw him in front of Ultamecia and the Emperor.

"Well well, it appears young mister Potter has a taste for trouble. Honestly, why did I expect anything less?" The Emperor laughed cruelly. At this point, Harry felt truly trapped, all he could manage was to glare at both warriors of Chaos and his mind spinning trying to come up with a plan of escape.

"I don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me." Harry argued, pushing himself back up to his feet and slowly reaching for his wand so the two Chaos warriors wouldn't notice.

"Then I suppose we'll have to agree to disagree." Ultamecia retorted. Before Harry had a chance to react, the witch had violently grabbed his hood, pulling him in front of her. "Now, what do do with you..."

"Harry?! Harry where are you?!" He could hear Tonks's voice faintly calling for him, followed by both Snape and Squall's voices.

"The Boy Who Lived goes missing for five minutes and everyone's in a scramble." The Emperor laughed. "We must leave before we are discovered; we have what we need."

Ultamecia tightened her grip on Harry's hood and before he knew it, everything turned black. The voices of Snape, Tonks and Squall fading away as he felt the unfamiliar sensation of lifting off the ground and pressing roughly in all directions. Ultameica's grip tightened and grabbed his shoulder with her free hand. Harry was finding it very hard to breathe as the feeling continued.

It felt like forever until they finally stopped spinning and Harry could feel solid ground beneath his feet and he felt the witch let go of him. Harry tumbled forward, gasping for air. As Harry looked up, he saw where they were now was nothing like Cosmos's side of the world. The air was almost suffocating with heat with dark storm clouds covering the entire sky. The earth underneath him was solid stone with the heat of lava underneath, and clearly visible within the cracks. There was not a sign of life or nature anywhere.

"Oh, I see our little hero has a weak stomach." Ultamecia laughed mockingly. The Emperor wasted no time in hauling Harry back up to his feet by his hood. He held his sharp staff against Harry's throat while the other hand held the boy's wrist in a tight grip, restricting movement.

"Now then, dear boy, I suppose we should get going. We'd hate to keep Vodemort waiting." The Emperor smirked.

"I wasn't aware he was recruiting followers here." Harry spat in response. "When are you two getting the dark mark?"

"You dare to talk to us like that, brat?!" Ultamecia snarled in anger. "To suggest we are anything less than mere followers?!"

"You're the ones following his orders; not me!" Retorted Harry. "And let's not forget you're already following Chaos. You're as much pawns to Voldemort as you are to Chaos!"

Anger and disgust for Harry welled up inside of the Emperor as he violently pushed Harry down to the ground and pointed his staff at the boy's throat. "I am finding your attitude to be becoming annoying. Believe me, boy, if you weren't of value to us then I wouldn't hesitate to dispose of you this very instant."

Harry glared at the two Chaos warriors and slowly reached for his wand. Then, he whipped it out in front of him, shouting, "Stupefy!" The spell hit the Emperor square in the chest, causing him to tumble backwards into a stone pillar and drop his wand. Harry jumped to his feet, pointing his wand at Ultamecia in a threatening manner.

The Emperor pushed himself up to his feet and picked up his staff as though little damage had truly been done to him. "You will learn to regret that, Boy Who Lived." the Emperor raised his staff to attack Harry before Ultamecia raised her hand, stopping him.

"I believe this s a fight better suited to Witch against wizard, don't you agree?" The Sorceress asked wile the Emperor gave a short not, motioning for her to continue."I see I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, boy. You will feel my wrath." She said to Harry. Slowly and menacingly, Ultamecia flapped her black wings, allowing her to rise higher into the air. "Your Time is Short."

"Your magic is used to hide your mortallity." (1) Harry retorted, rushing into battle with his wand.

Ultamecia raised her hand as several indigo arrows appeared in the air and pointed at Harry, surrounding him. The witch then snapped her fingers causing all arrows to fly towards their target at once. At the last possible second, Harry jumped out of the way with deep scratch across his arm. Ignoring the pain for now, Harry fired confringo, just barely missing the witch and causing the pillars where she was once standing to explode.

Ultamecia snarled at her opponent before she raised her hands above her head, allowing a small orb of toxic blue light to appear in her palms. The witch allowed herself to smirk as she felt her enery making the orb grow bigger and bigger. Finally, as she saw her target rushing towards her, the witch released the orb. It flew straight towards Harry, exploding upon impacting the ground in front of him and sending the young man tumbling backwards and skidding across the ground.

Moaning in pain, Harry slowly pushed himself to a sitting position. Winching as he felt a sharp, fiery pain coarse through his ribs and felt his blood stain through his shirt; he'd have to heal those with a potion later. Cradling his injuries, Harry knew he wasn't going to last much longer unless he started stepping up his game. He quickly dodged out of the way of more of Ultamecia's arrows and pointed his wand at the witch.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted. The stunning spell hit Ultamecia directly in the chest, sending her colliding into the Emperor. Harry would have continued the battle, but he knew he was in no shape to keep fighting. Cradling his bleeding abdomen, the boy wizard sprinted into a run into the unfamiliar enemy territory, never looking back.

The affect from Harry's spell had worn off as the boy had gained a fair distance between them. Ultamecia pushed herself away from the Emperor and rose to her feet. She snarled a the sight of Harry escaping and was about to go after him. but was halted as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ultamecia turned around to face the Emperor who shook his head.

"Leave him." The Emperor said. "He's not our problem anymore. We've brought him into Chaos territory. Voldemort will deal with him soon enough."

**PrismRain13: and on that note; I leave you with a cliffhanger! How will Harry survive the wonders of Chaos territory?!**

**Ultamecia: I could have finished him off.**

**PrismRain13: no! Don't you dare touch my Harrykins! *awkward silence* Uhh... Review please?**

**- (1) - special thanks to TheGreatShadow for the encounter quotes!**

**- Guest - you will have to wait for future chapters to find out! *smirk* not sure how I'm going to have Sora and Katniss involved with the crystals yet... I'll think on it.**


End file.
